Vengeance
by Deponia
Summary: Elle a osé faire du mal à Son Geek ! Elle va le payer ! Patron/Geek Attention : Je ne partage pas les pensés du narrateur même s'il est externe.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Avant tout je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fic n'est pas faite pour les personnes sensibles ou qui attendent de la guimauve. De plus, ce qu'écrit le narrateur N'EST PAS MON AVIS, c'est un crime qui mérite les pires châtiments ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier à cause de ça, car c'est vraiment dégueulasse (pour ceux qui ont lu Frankenstein. C'est __BIEN__ pire !) et...mal. Je me dédouane donc de toute responsabilité si vous le prenez mal._

_Le rating M à une raison d'être._

_Bonne nouvelle. Mon rêve depuis mes dix ans s'est enfin réalisé ! Je possède mon propre ordi portable (jusque là j'ai TOUT écrit au lycée ou l'ordi familiale, mon lemon aussi !). Vous vous en foutez ? Okay. Je vais donc vous donner les 4 raisons pour lequel c'est PUTAIN DE GENIAL pour vous aussi !_

_1) Je vais pouvoir écrire lors de mes nuits d'insomnie. Donc vous aller avoir des textes beaucoup plus malsains (celui-ci à été involontairement allégé)._

_2) Je ne vais plus avoir besoin de gérer mes horaires d'écriture sur ceux d'utilisation de ma mère (elle est deux à trois fois plus accro à l'ordi que moi !)._

_3) L'ordi familiale est une grosse bouse qui bug au moins deux fois par jour (tellement chiant que j'ai toujours un livre «de bug » pour m'occuper pendant ceux-ci !)_

_4) Je vais avoir un correcteur orthographique. Je vais donc pouvoir faire deux corrections de moins et donc vous les poster plus rapidement !_

_Content ? Si oui, c'est aussi mon cas !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_**Ka-Al : Eh oui, je suis la correctrice de ce OS ! Et autant vous dire que j'ai mal aux yeux ! J'ai adoré ce texte, et puis Déponia, je pense qu'on peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir écrit ça. C'est le Patron quoi. Forcement dégueulasse et immoral. Donc je te fais un câlin, même si tu détestes ça ! *Hug* Enjoy o/**_

_Disclaimer__ : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages lui appartiennent. Je m'engage donc à retirer cette fanfic si elle lui déplaît._

La saveur âcre se répandit sur son palais. Il captura l'insidieux poison dans sa bouche quelques longues secondes, avant de le relâcher dans une profonde expiration. Son pouls se calma un peu. Ça avait été limite cette fois. Quelques instants de plus et il lui aurait sauté dessus. Son contrôle se dissipait de plus en plus vite à chaque apparition de la silhouette courbée du Geek. Dire qu'il devait supporter celui-ci sans rien faire... FAIT CHIER ! Il sortit une deuxième cigarette et l'alluma avant de recommencer à inspirer encore et toujours.

Une silhouette se positionna silencieusement à ses côtés, fouilla dans ses poche et en sortit une clope.

**- Je peux avoir ton briquet ? **Demanda son créateur.

Le criminel le lui lança.

**- Merci. **Le bâton empoisonné allumé à ses lèvres, il reprit la parole.** Quand est-ce que tu lui avoue ?**

Le pervers grogna une insulte devant la curiosité de l'Originel.

**- Avec toutes les fangirls qu'il a, il va finir par trouver quelqu'un.**

Le Patron fronça les sourcils.

**- C'est toi qui devrais être le plus gêné de ça. Une victime aimée n'est plus une victime.**

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Le Geek est un bon acteur. Il saura continuer à bosser pour le bien de l'émission.**

Le Patron ria jaune, pas convaincu du tout.

**- Il arrive à faire croire que tu le violes tous les soirs alors que tu ne lui à jamais rien fait et que tu ne lui feras jamais rien. C'est ce que j'appelle un bon acteur **!

**- Ouais... j'en doute pas. Il est super doué. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de suffisamment bien pour lui.**

**- Je te croyais plus jaloux.**

**- Il mérite quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le suis pas.**

Mathieu le regarda tristement.

**- Tu vas te sacrifier pour lui ?**

**- Non ! Je veillerai sur lui...de loin.**

**- Tu vas te sacrifier pour lui.**

Le Patron sentit ses tripes se serrer. Il avait malheureusement raison mais pas question de le reconnaître. Il fuit la conversation en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement.

Une silhouette familière lui rentra dedans. La casquette du Geek tomba par terre. L'enfant se baissa pour la rattraper avant de se rendre compte de qui il avait bousculé. Il s'écarta, terrifié par le pédophile.

**- Désolé Patron.**

Le tueur récupéra la casquette et la mit sur la tête du gamer avec une caresse amicale dans ses cheveux.

**- Tu devrais y faire attention, gamin**.

**- Merci...Tu ne saurais pas où est Mathieu, s'il te plaît ?**

Une pique glacée s'enfonça dans le cœur du tueur. Il avait faillit oublier que l'enfant l'évitait et ne pouvait donc pas le chercher. Il désigna le balcon du doigt. L'enfant hésita quelque secondes avant de se décider à contourner le criminel pour aller parler à son créateur.

La demande qu'il lui formula empala de nouveau le cœur de l'homme en noir. Il avait rendez-vous dans un cybercafé pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation dédiées au criminel, le vidéaste lui donna l'autorisation. Le tueur vit l'adolescent se diriger vers sa chambre avec un sourire immense.

Jamais il ne lui avait sourit comme ça et une salope, même pas là, avait droit à pareil joie ! Non, ce n'était pas une salope mais la copine du Geek...il calma difficilement sa jalousie. Le gamin méritait mieux que lui ! Une gentille fille lui étant fidèle ne risquant pas de le violer ou de le mettre en contact avec des criminels recherchés par Interpole.

Un grognement animal lui échappa. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe s'il ne voulait pas aller arracher la gorge de la gentille fille qu'allait rencontrer son amour. Il partit de la maison en claquant sauvagement la porte (Mais, gros...ma porte !) et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses bordels, histoire de se débarrasser de ses pensées gênantes.

Son sourire cynique avait repris sa place habituelle. Il se sentait apaisé lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement. Mathieu lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

**- Patron !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as, gamin ?**

**- Le Geek,** son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il était arrivé quelque chose au petit ?** est revenu en larmes de son rendez-vous et refuse de sortir de sa chambre.**

Le Patron devint blême. Qui avait osé faire ça à son Geek ? Il fit demi-tour, sans se soucier de Mathieu, et composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

– **Salut Traceur. Trouve moi ce qu'a fait mon frangin cet aprèm !...M'en fout de tes autres boulots ! Tu as une demi-heure !**

Il raccrocha rageusement et commença à faire les cents pas. Dix minutes plus tard sa poche vibra _(pas de cette manière bande de pervers)._ Ce mec était vraiment rapide lorsqu'il y mettait du sien !

**- Alors ?**

**- Ton protégé était dans un cybercafé avec une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde aux yeux bleu et une poitrine immense, tout l'après-midi. Puis il est sortit en larmes.**

**- Qui est-elle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ils s'appelaient par leur pseudos.**

La voix du criminel était calme...trop calme pour que son contact ne comprenne pas la menace qui en suintait.

**- Traceur, si j'appelle un hacker, c'est pour apprendre ce genre d'information. **La voix commença à trembler de fureur.** Alors tu vas me les donner ou crever !**

**- Désolé Patron. Quelqu'un a effacé ses informations. Il n'y a rien sur elle. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une geek, elle est incapable de faire ça. Quelqu'un l'a aider.**

Okay...le Geek avait sécurisé le compte de cette salope.

**- Donc, tu ne sais rien !** Explosa-t-il

**- Si.** Le Patron reprit son calme instantanément. **J'ai utiliser la paranoïa de nos chers gardiens de la paix. Si tu préfères, leurs caméras de surveillance. Elle est au dernier bar avant la fin du monde, en train de se bourrer la gueule avec ses potes.**

Le Patron raccrocha et se mit en chasse de sa proie. Il entra dans le bar et avec un sourire enjôleur, il repéra sa proie en quelques secondes. Traceur avait raison, sa poitrine était vraiment énorme. Pas étonnant que le gamin soit tombé sous son charme. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi inexpérimenté que le Geek avec les femmes et il comprit que la pute c'était fait refaire la poitrine...le nez...le cou...les yeux...le ventre... Tout son corps en faite ! Salope ! Il se plaça à la table derrière la bande de pouffiasses et écouta la conversation. Connaître sa proie pour mieux la torturer !

**- C'était pas aujourd'hui que tu devais voir le mec avec qui tu tchattes depuis un mois ?**

Elle prit une gorgé de bière.

**- Ouais**

**- Et alors ? Il est baisable ?**

Elle fut prise d'une crise de fou rire forcée.

**- Bien sûr que non ! C'est un geek ! Je voulais seulement qu'il efface quelques photos gênantes de moi qui circule sur le net. Il l'a fait ! Je vais pas en plus me taper un puceau ! Je suis bien trop belle pour lui ! Déjà que je lui ai parlé tous les jours pendant un mois !**

Le Patron sentit son sang chauffer ! La salope avait osé briser le cœur de son Geek pour une telle connerie ! Elle allait le payer...très cher ! Il s'approcha des putes en réussissant à paraître détendu.

**- Je peux vous payer un verre ? **Dit-il de sa voie la plus sensuelle.

Comme toutes les pétasses, elles étaient aussi très connes et aveugles et tombèrent sous son charme. Avec étonnement, il vit que la salope en chef ne remarqua pas sa ressemblance avec le Geek. Elle n'avait donc même pas pris la peine de retenir son visage ! Garce, tu vas souffrir !

Il resta avec elles toutes la soirée draguant habilement la Salope _(je lui met une majuscule !)_ et luttant contre ses instincts qui le poussaient à la traîner par les cheveux dans une ruelle sombre pour la violer et la tuer... pas forcement dans ce sens d'ailleurs. Cependant, il ne lui fit pas le moindre mal et la ramena galamment chez elle.

Le réveil de la jeune femme se fit tout en douceur. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se figea, terrifiée devant un homme en noir buvant tranquillement une tasse de café aussi sombre que lui.

**- Salut, pas trop mal à la tête ?**

Il lui tendit un Doliprane. Elle l'avala sans poser de question.

**- Heu... désolée. Hier j'étais bourré...Il s'est passé quoi ?**

Le Patron rigola faussement devant sa sottise.

**- Hier, tu m'as dragué et comme tes potes étaient aussi bourrés que toi je t'ai proposé de te ramener et tu as accepté.**

**- Est-ce qu'on a … ?**

**- Baiser ? Non, t'inquiète. C'est pas mon genre de baiser des filles bourrées. ça n'aurai pas été sympa de ma part.**

La bonne blague ! En plus, elle y croyait !

**- Désolée de t'avoir obligé de rester !**

Ce n'est pas de ça que tu dois t'excuser, connasse !

**- Ça m'a pas déranger, en plus t'as du bon café !**

Bien sure que si salope ! J'ai eu envie de te désosser toute la nuit et en plus ton café est dégueulasse !

**- Je peux quand même faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

Crever douloureusement et lentement !

**- On pourrait se revoir ? Le début de soirée était génial !**

Un sourire vomitif se peignit sur son visage. Elle lui tendit sa carte.

**- Quand tu veux...heu quand le marteau-piqueur dans mon crâne se sera calmé.**

Et elle se croyait drôle !

Avec un dernier sourire charmeur, il rentra chez lui et découvrit étonné son créateur assis sur le canapé, l'attendant. Il avait d'immenses cernes qui recouvraient son visage fatigué.

**- T'as bossé, gamin ?**

**- Non.** Il avala une gorgé de café. **Réconforté le Geek. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il refuse de parler et manger.**

**- T'as essayé de le forcer ?**

Mathieu eu un rire triste.

**- Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas une petite crise de pleurs. Il est vraiment bouleversé. Tu peux toujours tenter, si tu veux !**

**- On sait jamais, je vais y aller.**

Il trouva l'enfant prostré contre le mur, les yeux rouges et les sourcils froncés. Il ressemblait à une autre personne. À un homme !

**- Salut, gamin !**

Aucune réaction.

- **Ça va ?**

Toujours aucune réaction. S'il fallait le choquer pour le faire réagir !

**- Comment va la pouffiasse qui t'a fait ça ?**

Il le regarda hébété !

**- Tu pars tout heureux et tu reviens en mode lavette. Il y a que les salopes pour faire ça.**

**- Ce n'était pas une salope ! Elle était super gentille.**

**- Tout le monde peut mentir. **Dit-il tendrement.

Qu'elle ironie vu ses plans !

**- Tu inquiètes tout le monde. Descend manger.**

Il le regarda étonné et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

**- Même Mathieu ?**

**- Surtout Mathieu ! Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit tellement il était inquiet.**

L'enfant se leva et suivit le Patron qui le conduisit dans la cuisine. Il mangea ses pâtes et alla se recoucher, sans un mot à sa famille.

Le Patron avait envie de rester avec lui pour le consoler. Cependant, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il s'isola pour donner rendez-vous à la Salope le jour suivant.

Arrivé au rendez-vous, il la dragua avec autant de finesse qu'un tracteur encule une taupe...mais elle tomba dans le panneau. 2 heures plus tard, au milieu d'une comédie romantique gerbante, elle l'embrassa. Il dut supporter ses lèvres baveuses, son souffle de rat mort et son corps moite pendant toute la fin de ce putain de film ! 2 heures à se remémorer le visage parfait et triste de son Geek pour oublier la peau grasse de la truite qu'il s'obligeait à enlacer. Le soir même, il l'a précipita dans son lit et la baisa le plus passionnément qu'il pu...elle cru réellement à son mensonge.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour et le Patron avait réussi à jouer le jeu du faux couple et il sentait que son plan arrivait ENFIN a son terme. Néanmoins, il était loin de se sentir apaisé. Le gamin avait mûri rapidement et son corps avait dangereusement changé à cause de ça. Il avait énormément maigri et d'immenses cernes entouraient son visage fermé, preuve des nombreux cauchemars qui agitaient dorénavant ses nuits.

**- Gamin, ça va ?**

**- Non, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Elle était si gentille, si belle. Elle était capable de me mentir si facilement. Le monde entier en ai aussi capable. En plus, elle m'a utilisé et elle s'en ai sortit. Il n'y a pas de justice sur terre. Elle a détruit mon enfance et mes rêves avec !**

Le Patron regarda l'ancien enfant avec pitié. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer en lui chantonnant une petite berceuse. Il dut se détacher de lui lorsqu'il s'endormit pour aller à son rendez-vous. Le dernier !

**- Coucou, mon ange.** Dit-il sa voie la plus mièvre.

Elle sourit et lui répondit sur le même ton.

**- Ça te dirai de venir chez moi, pour changer ?**

Elle le regarda avec une lueur heureuse qui aurai pu réchauffer l'Alaska ! Son visage n'allait pas tarder à le perdre. Il la conduisit par une myriade de petites ruelles jusqu'à un de ses bordels situé dans une de ses rues qu'il avait achetées.

**- C'est ici. Entre !**

Elle entra dans un hall qui avait été vidé et déserté de ses habitants pour l'occasion.

**- J'ai acheter tout l'immeuble. On monte en haut ?**

Elle le suivit sans protester et pénétra dans sa chambre. Tout à coup, elle sentit celui qu'elle aimait la pousser violemment dans la chambre, l'empêcher de bouger et la menotter au lit.

**- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix. **Si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, tu pourrait me prévenir avant.**

**- Ta gueule, sale truite ! Ça fait deux mois que j'attends ce moment alors tu vas la boucler !**

Ses membres se liquéfièrent sous la terreur.

**- T'inquiète pas salope ! Je vais te baiser. Mais avant, ils vont le faire !**

Dix personnes vêtus de cuir pénétrèrent dans la chambre en fixant lubriquement la peau rosée de la pouffiasse.

**- On peut vraiment tous lui faire ?**

**- Du moment que vous la gardez en vie et en état de bouger, oui ! Profitez-en, c'est gratuit ! Et je vous payerai même pour les pornos !**

Il fixa avec haine la connasse accrochée au lit.

**- Soit heureuse, tu vas devenir une star ! Des milliers de puceaux vont se branler sur toi !**

Il ferma la porte dans un rire lugubre. Les obsédés s'approchèrent d'elle.

Cinq heures s'étaient écoulées et elle n'en pouvait plus. Son visage, autrefois si beau, avait été démaquillé à coup de biffle et de langue. Le sperme sur son visage n'avait pas pu partir à cause des menottes lui lacérant les poignets jusqu'au sang. Elle se sentait faible et trahie. Dès que ce connard arrivera, elle le flattera pour qu'il la libère et elle trouvera le moyen d'effacer la vidéo. Comment avait-il osé faire ça à une fille aussi parfaite qu'elle ? Elle se rendit alors compte que la chambre avait été vidée de ses bourreaux et qu'ils avaient été remplacés par...

**- Chéri, c'est toi ? Je t'en prie, libère-moi.**

Il fallait se montrer forte pour qu'il ne comprenne pas à quel point elle souffrait. C'était la seule manière de s'en sortir. Il était forcement sensible à son corps de déesse.

Une lanière de cuir fouetta ses hanches. Un gémissement lui échappa.

**- Chéri, je t'en prie.**

**- Ne.**

Le coup partit

**- M'appelle.**

Un autre.

**- Pas.**

Encore un.

**- Comme.**

Celui-ci lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

**- Ça !**

Il se déchaîna sur son corps, chaque parcelle de son corps de salope fut recouvert de zébrures rouges.

**- Tu es tellement conne que tu n'as toujours pas compris, pouffiasse ! Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Tu te souviens du geek avec lequel tu as tchatté pendant un mois ?...non sans doute pas. Tu es tellement superficielle ! Tu l'as manipulé pour tes minables petits plans ! Il se trouve qu'on ne touche JAMAIS au Geek ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, salope !**

Il la détacha et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Il la pénétra violemment. Jamais on n'était entré par-là. Une immense douleur la prit. C'était la pire chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Elle se sentit coupée en deux. Chaque parcelle de son être lui disait que c'était un cauchemar. Cependant, il n'en finissait pas. Le mac bougea frénétiquement. Chaque coups de reins calmaient la colère qui enflait dans son cœur depuis deux mois. La Salope avait détruit son Geek, elle devait le payer. L'enfant ne souriait plus. Il ne mangeait plus. Il ne rigolait plus. Il ne jouait plus. Il ne chantait plus avec Maître Panda. Il n'allait plus quémander des câlins à la Fille. Il n'allait plus se plaindre à Mathieu. Il n'écoutait plus les histoires du Hippie avec passion. Il ne posait plus des milliers de questions au Prof. Il ne regardait plus avec fierté les commentaires des fangirls. Il ne vivait plus et, elle, elle osait être encore là, vivante et heureuse !

Le Patron sentit la jouissance venir. Il la prit par les épaules et s'enfonça cruellement en elle. Elle hurla sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il eut un sourire satisfait. Il se dégagea, récupéra les vêtements de la chienne, ouvrit la fenêtre et les balança dans la ruelle.

**- Vas les chercher et ne reviens plus jamais !**

Elle s'enfuit en reniflant pour essayer, en vain, de retenir la bave dégoulinant sur son visage déformé par une horrible grimace.

Le Patron ne la regarda pas partir et commença à essayer de se rappeler se que faisait son créateur pour monter les épisodes de SLG. Une fois le souvenir revenu, il se dirigea vers les caméras, récupéra les enregistrements et monta la vidéo pour la condenser en trente minutes hard. Après onze heures non-stop, il termina enfin. Il mit tous sur une clé USB et se dirigea vers sa maison.

L'ancien Geek était assis dans sa chambre, à fixer le plafond pour la troisième heure d'affilé. Comme à son habitude, il se contentait d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? La mort, l'Apocalypse, l'explosion du soleil, la disparition des humains...ou quelque chose dans le genre. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, personne ne méritait de vivre, lui le dernier mais il ne voulait pas se suicider. C'était trop lâche. Il voulait qu'on le tue...peut être pourrait-t-il demander au Patron de le faire pour lui.

**- Geek, on mange !** Hurla Mathieu.

Il se leva et se traîna vers la cuisine. De toute façon, il mourra bien un jour. Alors autant survivre pour l'instant. Soudainement, il tomba nez à nez avec la seule personne arrivant encore à le faire sourire de temps en temps...le Patron !

**- Tu viens manger avec nous ? **Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Le Patron hocha négativement la tête.

**- Pas aujourd'hui gamin, désolé.**

A quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était un humain et comme tous les humains, c'était un connard ! Il était venu le consoler sûrement pour soulager sa conscience entre deux viols sanglants ! Il haussa les épaules, l'évita et alla rejoindre ses colocataires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans sa chambre et découvrit avec étonnement sa porte entrebâillée. Il se glissa, hésitant, et découvrit avec stupeur une clé USB sur son bureau. Il l'inséra dans l'ordinateur et ouvrit le seul fichier s'y trouvant.

Il découvrit le bordel, et les images du viol lui apparurent. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya, essayant de profiter au maximum de ce cadeau inattendu. Lorsque la vidéo se termina, il relâcha ses larmes de joie. Elle avait payé. Il y avait un justicier qui lui avait fait payer !

Le Patron regarda avec un sourire le visage de nouveau infantile du Geek.

Il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais être aimé de celui-ci, mais il sera son héro personnel. Celui qui sera là quand le Geek tombera amoureux et qui fera tout pour que cet amour soit le plus beau que puisse connaître celui qu'il aimait.

FIN

_Je suis désolée pour ceux qui le prennent mal. C'est donc inutile de me laisser une review pour m'insulter. Je rappelle que je ne partage pas l'avis du narrateur._

_Pour les autres, je serai heureuse de recevoir une review._

_Je vous poignarde_

_Déponia_

_**Ka-Al : Vous n'avez plus d'innocence ? C'est le Patron, so what did you expect ?**_


End file.
